Spike
''' '''Spike is Chase Davenport's alternate personality when his Commando App activates. He has appeared once every season. Donald gave Chase's Commando App the name Spike. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Spike is an arrogant, cocky, fearless soldier. He threatens or hurts anyone that is in his way, even if they don't do anything bad to him. He is incredibly aggressive, rude, violent and very destructive. He will utterly destroy anything that threatens him, especially the person who he thinks threatened him. Spike seems to lack much of Chase's intellectual power, preferring to use violence and force to solve his problems. He is often seen growling and flexing his biceps. He also has a somewhat sadistic and mean sense of humor. He still possesses several of Chase's traits, such as his leadership. Spike possesses all of Chase's powers and skills, but lacks his compassion, intelligence, fear and sense of decency. As such, he is strong enough to bend a metal baton and rip a water fountain apart. He also has his tremendous martial arts knowledge. Spike appears whenever Chase is angry. Chase appears to lose consciousness and does not remember anything when the Commando App is on. Despite this, Spike also does have some honor to the Lab Rats, and other people who he feels are on his side. He even called out Terry Perry for not helping her team out. He also teamed up with the Lab Rats in playing football to get revenge against Trent for threatening him. Powers and Abilities *'All of Chase's powers:' Spike has the same powers and abilities of Chase (such as his agility), but never uses them and doesn't seem to know about them nor does he realize the fact that he is Chase's alter ego. *'Super Strength:' Spike is assault-oriented, being very strong, strong enough to throw Adam across the room and rip the door off a refrigerator. (Spike Fright) *'Martial Arts:' Spike is good at Martial Arts. When in combat, he is able to take on Adam and defeat him very easily. (Spike Fright) Weaknesses *'Chivalry: '''Despite his war-mongering personality, Spike is more chivalrous and doesn't fight ladies. In contrast to Chase, Spike is more of a ladies man, especially towards Sabrina and Kate (as Spikette). Though he didn't fight Spikette, he was able to keep her occupied, but they still kept causing more damage together, even when having a conversation. Background Douglas created the Commando App to make a weak-looking person become an intimidating opponent to his foes. In Commando App, Davenport insinuates that Spike has appeared prior to the Lab Rat's excursion into high school. In one instance, Davenport gave Adam boxing gloves, which Adam uses to hit Chase. Chase's commando app activated, turning Chase into Spike, who then tore apart the lab and assaulted Adam. At the conclusion of his rampage, he asked, "Anyone else confused about the 'don't punch me rule?'" Appearances 'Season 1' In "Commando App," Chase turns into Spike when threatened. In this form, he casually defeats all those who threaten him, starting off with the football team, then Principal Perry. In the end Chase returns to normal, and is angry at the others for misusing his alter ego, as he hasn't enjoyed his day yet. The end of the episodes shows Spike and Perry in a constant insult battle, which seems to be a tie. 'Season 2 In "Spike's Got Talent," Leo steals a device from Donald's desk. He uses it to inhibit Chase's molecularkinesis powers during the talent show. Chase is unable to perform his act, so his embarrassment and fear leads to Spike's activation. Spike smashes the chair on his head, bullies other performers, and tests wits with Principal Perry. The battle escalates to a physical fight. It is close, but Spike loses because he glitches. Chase finally returns to himself as Principal Perry body-slams him and pins him to the ground. Season 3 Spike reappears in the episode Spike Fight, when Adam gets jealous of Chase and Sabrina, he sabotages their date by purposefully causing Chase to revert into Spike. It is also shown in this episode that Spike is stronger than Adam. Season 4''' Spike appears when Bree activates Chase's commando app, so that Spike can take down Spikette. Spike doesn't hurt Spikette though, and they talk about how much they have in common. However, despite keeping her occupied, they still cause damage together. Spike talks about how girls can't fight (Spikette and Spikerella) and Spikerella throws Spike away. Trivia *In Spike's Got Talent, he battles with Principal Perry. *He squirted pouches of pudding on Trent and the football team in Commando App. * It is unknown if Spike vs. Spikette is his last appearance. * Douglas created Spike, while Donald lied when he said he created Spike. Douglas confirmed this in Spike vs. Spikette. * Spike and Chase both hate Perry. Spike hates Adam even more. * Spike appears to be a knockoff of the superheros Wolverine and the Hulk. *Spike is strong enough to throw Adam across the room. Despite this, he can still not defeat Perry, which possibly mean Perry is as strong as Adam, or probably even stronger. However, Adam was caught off-guard, as he did not expect Spike to throw him, and Spike seems to get stronger and meaner with each appearance. (Spike Fright) * Just like his counterpart, Chase, Spike has feelings for Sabrina. Spike also hit on Spikette. * He has appeared once every season. * Spike is better at sports than Chase, seen in Commando App. * Spike is the only male version of the Commando App seen in the series. * He thinks girls can't fight. * Adam beating up Chase used to set off Spike. However, Adam still picks on Chase, but it doesn't set off Spike, most likely because Chase got too used to it. Quotes = Gallery Category:Male Ant [[Category:Male Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Characters